Roommates
by Krimzon 1
Summary: After living with Torn for a month, Jak finaly gets to meet his roommate. Yaoi warning TornJakErol. R&R please, no flames.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did.  Oh well, can't have everything 

Warnings: This story contains some swearing, yaoi (strong lime maybe lemon) and a bit of bondage, and is OOC.  If you don't like it, then why are you reading it? 

R&R please, flames will not be accepted. 

 Thanks to those who reviewed Winners' Circle:

Krimzon-Yakkow026: Erol Will Live For Ever!!!!*throws arms in air for emphasis* *realizes everyone is staring and puts arms down* Sorry.  Thanks for reviewing.

Sitting Duck1223: I apologize for the confusion, but I'm glad you liked it.

HappyGlow: How about Torn/Erol/Jak?  I'm still debating on a second chapter though.

Jade Rowwood of the Long

Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3: Erol lives.  Besides I don't think I could bring myself to kill him.

MandyPandaa: I noticed the pic too which gives me reason to believe that Torn probably doesn't hate Erol.  

sheero:  Jak used to be my first fav, but Erol past him up.  Now Jak and Torn are fighting for second (hehe racing pun).  And I'm all for Yaoi.^^*points to story below* 

Jak-Daxter 

Dark Mistress950

----------------------------------------

            God he was beat.  He had spent the entire day over at the Naughty Ottsel helping Daxter and Tess clean-up and remodel the place.  It had taken the better part of the month after Daxter took over the place to clean out Krew's "collection".  Jak had been amazed at how much crap the fat man had collected, most of it illegal.  

            After everything was cleared out they began remodeling the whole upstairs.  Not a small task, considering that Daxter couldn't make up his mind on how he wanted it.  One day it was one way, the next it was another.  Jak, to say the least, was getting a little frustrated with his friend.  And after today, Jak was glad that Torn was letting him stay at his place while the Naughty Ottsel was getting its makeover.

            Jak had been a little surprised when Torn had told him about the apartment.  Torn just shrugged and told him that he didn't stay there while he was with the Underground.  His roommate had kept an eye on the place while he had been gone.  Jak had yet to meet this roommate.  According to Torn, his roommate was with the guard, and had also been the Underground's best informant.  At the moment he was helping Ashelin at the palace sorting things out, this being the reason why he was never around. 

--------------------------------            

            Jak dragged himself wearily up the stairs, digging in his hip pack for his keycard.  He yawned as he blindly fumbled in the pouch.  "Where the hell is it?" He mumbled, still digging in his pouch.  He was getting ready to start banging on the door when he finally found his keycard.  He grumbled irritably as he slid the card through the slot next to the door.  

The apartment was dark when he entered.  He flicked on the light switch and walked into the kitchen.  He set his gun, hip pack, and goggles on the table, letting his scarf fall around his neck.  He glanced over to the living area, as he took his gloves off, a little surprised to find that Torn was not asleep on the sofa.  Most nights Jak would wake the older elf up and help him to his room.  Although the room could be considered both of theirs, as Jak would often stay with him.  Maybe Torn decided to make it easer on him tonight.  

He yawned as he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.  

The first door on the right was Torn's roommate's room.  Jak had never been in the room, due to the fact that the door was locked.  One day when Torn wasn't around, Jak's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he tried to open it with what ever keycards he found, or what ever he could find to fit into the slot.  Halfway through his 'lock picking' he had wondered who the hell would have a security lock on their bedroom door.  Needless to say he never got in.

A sound coming from Torn's room caught his attention as he reached the bathroom door.  His ears perked up as he strained to hear the voices filtering through the steel door.  Jak thought for a moment that it might be Ashelin with him, but then he realized both voices were masculine.  

Was Torn's roommate back?  

He had only seen Torn's zoomer parked out front, and that only seated one.  Then again there was a garage under the apartment, which was also locked so Jak had never been in there either.  Jak stepped closer when the voices faded.  He hesitated a moment before knocking on the door and sliding it part way open.

"Torn," He whispered, "I just wanted to let you know I'm…"

            His sentence trailed off at what he saw.  He wasn't so much surprised at what Torn and the other man where doing.  It was 'who' he was doing it with that did.

            There, pinned to the bed beneath the older elf wearing little more than a pair of pants, was the redheaded 'psycho' racer himself.  The last person Jak was expecting to be there, much less alive.  Jak started to slowly back away when Torn spoke up.

            "Jak," he said slowly, "Let me explain."

            When Jak didn't respond, and continued to back away, Torn jumped from the bed and went after him.  Jak made to run, but failed to react sooner and the older elf had him by the waist, his right had clamped over the blonde's mouth.  He dragged Jak back into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.  Jak squirmed in Torn's grasp in an attempt to escape, but failed.

            "Settle down!" He hissed in the boy's ear.

            Jak struggled a moment longer before relaxing.

            "Now," Torn said, "If you'll keep yourself under control I'll let you go ok?

            No response.

            "Ok?!"

            When the younger elf finally nodded, Torn set him down, watching him carefully as he did so.  Slowly Jak turned to face the older elf, his body purposely blocking Jak's view of Erol.  Jak glared at the KG commander before speaking.

            "Why in the hell is 'he' here?" He said slowly, "He's supposed to be DEAD!"  The last word was practically spat out.

            Torn shrugged, "He lives here." He answered simply.  "And as for him 'supposedly' being dead, it was only supposed to look like a fatal crash."

            "You mean to tell me that 'accident' was set-up."

            "Yes."

            "What for?"

            "To make sure you got out of the stadium alive."

            "You expect me to believe that?"

            "I expect you to believe what you want."

            "So how did he survive the crash?"

            "The Shadow."

            "Bullshit!  Samos wouldn't help him."

            "You don't get it do you."

            "Get what?"

            "Erol was as much a part of the Underground as you or I."

            "He's the best informant the Underground had?!"

            "Yes.  Who else did you expect?"

            "I don't know.  But it wasn't him."

            "Look we needed some one who was close to the Baron."

            "Why?  Was Ashelin not good enough?"

            "You know that the Baron would trust a Metal Head over his own daughter."

            Their argument continued, and Erol for his part tried to ignore it.  He sat at the edge of the bed and wondered if he should leave.  But that meant he would have to get past Jak.  He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, humming quietly to himself.  He soon realized that the arguing had stopped, and he looked down to see what the two were doing only to come eye to eye with Jak.  He shifted uncomfortably under the younger elf's gaze.  

            'Oh shit,' he thought. 'He's going to kill me.'

            The room was deathly silent, to silent for Erol's comfort.  He wished someone would say or do something.  He jumped when Jak finally spoke.

            "You know you've caused me a lot of trouble." He said as he slid his scarf from around his neck.  Erol watched the red piece of fabric as Jak wound it around his hands.  "And I think you should be punished for what you've done."  

            'Great, I'm going to be strangled.' 

            Jak watched the redheads face closely, smirking slightly at the horrified expression crossing his tattooed features.  He had Erol right where he wanted him.  "But Torn has convinced me other wise."

            Erol shot a surprised glance over to the older elf.  Torn said nothing as he stood by the door watching the two.  

            "But that doesn't mean you get off with-out making it up to me."  Erol looked up just in time to see Jak throw his arms around his head and placed the scarf against the back of his neck.  Jak tugged sharply upwards forcing Erol to stand.  The two elves now stood face to face, their noses almost touching.  A mischievous smirk spread across the younger elf's face before he closed the space between them, pressing his lips against the others.

            To say Erol was shocked would have been an understatement.  One minute the boy was pissed off at him, the next he was kissing him.  And when Jak slid his tongue along his lower lip seeking entrance to his mouth, he tensed.  In response, Jak tugged at the scarf.  Erol, realizing that there was no way out, gave in and slid his arms around the younger elf.

            While Jak kept Erol occupied, Torn had moved around behind the two, a faint smile playing across his lips.  He stepped up behind Erol and brushed his fingers along his back.  The redhead shifted slightly at the feather light caress, but didn't break away from Jak.  Torn then hooked a finger under the scarf and pulled it from Jak's grasp.  Jak broke the kiss and stepped away, allowing Torn to take Erol's wrists and tie them together.  

            Erol moaned disappointedly, and tried to pull the blonde back.  He was enjoying that kiss.  He was disappointed again when Torn tied his hands together.  He tugged a little at his bonds, but stopped when Torn began nipping lightly at his neck and ear.  It was enough to distract him while Jak removed the remainder of his clothing.

            Once Jak had stripped down to his boxers, he moved back over to where the other two elves stood.  Erol, with his back to Torn, had his head thrown back against the taller elf's shoulder, giving him better access to his throat.  Torn's left hand wandered aimlessly over Erol's chest and stomach, his right held the scarf that bound the redhead's hands.  Jak reached forward and ran his hands up Erol's body, his mouth following suit.    

            Erol lifted his head when he felt Torn move away and release the scarf.  He gave a surprised yelp when Jak suddenly shoved him.  He stumbled before falling backwards onto the bed, his bound hands grasping at nothing but air.  Jak and Torn chuckled when Erol glared back up at them.

            "I'm _sooo_ glad you two find this funny." He said. "Don't you think this would be easer if my hands weren't tied up?"

            "No." Jak said still chuckling.

            Erol looked over to Torn.  "And I suppose you're just going to stand there and let him have his way with me?"

            Torn shook his head.  "No," he said.  "I'm going to help him."

            Erol's mouth hung open in shock.  He couldn't believe it; his best friend was betraying him.  His shocked expression turned to a frown.

            "I hate you." 

            Torn just chuckled as he moved around the bed, Erol glaring at him the whole time.  He picked up the loose end of the scarf and pulled Erol's hands above his head.  He struggled, trying to pull the red fabric from Torn's hands.  He stopped when he realized that Jak was holding his ankles.  Jak smirked as he gripped the hem of Erol's pants and tugged them off, leaving the redhead naked, gasping as cool air washed over his newly exposed skin. 

            Jak crawled onto the bed and began kissing a trail up Erol's body.  The older elf responding by grinding his hips against the blonde's, both moaning at the contact.

            Meanwhile, Torn was busy trying to locate a bottle of oil.  He used his free hand to rummage around in the top drawer of the nightstand.  After a few minutes of blind searching, he found a small bottle of clear liquid.  He turned his attention back to pair writhing around on the bed.  Jak's mouth was locked to Erol's, his hands wandering over KG's body.  He watched them for a few moments before tapping Jak on the head.  Jak grumble irritably before pulling away from Erol.

            Jak looked up; about to ask what Torn wanted then paused when he saw what the older elf was holding.  He smiled as Torn handed him the bottle.  He slid from the bed to remove his boxers while Torn took the chance to kiss the bound elf.  

Their heated kiss continued uninterrupted even as Jak returned to the bed and began kissing and licking Erol's torso, his now oil slicked fingers wandering his nether region.     

Erol's muffled cry reach his ears as he slid a finger inside.  When he added a second, the tattooed elf arched his back off the bed, crying out again.  Torn place a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, their kiss still unbroken.  

Their kiss only broke when Jak removed his fingers and pushed himself inside.  Erol cried out hoarsely, his head thrown back.  Jak paused for a moment, giving the older elf time to adjust to him before beginning to thrusting slowly.

Jak's thrusts began to gradually pick up speed as Erol's cries of pleasure became more vocal.  Both were close to their release, it was now a matter of who would reach theirs first.

In the end Erol came first, Jak following soon after, both crying out in their pleasure. 

Jak collapsed on top of the older elf; both exhausted after their ordeal.

"I win." Erol managed to say between breaths.

Jak rolled his eyes.  "Is everything a race to you?"

"Yes," Torn chuckled as he untied Erol's hands. "You'll be lucky if you get to the shower before he does."

"That's just sad." Jak replied as Erol wrapped his arms around him and rolled over, pulling the blonde with him.

"I hate taking cold showers." Erol replied with a grin.

"Don't we all." Torn said as he settled down behind Jak, pulling the blanket up around them as he did so.

Erol smirked, "Not my fault you can't get up before me."

"If you two are going to talk all night go somewhere else and do it."  Jak said with a yawn.

With that the room fell silent, the three of them drifting off to sleep in the warmth of one another's embrace.

-----------------------------

Author's Rant: Finally, it's finished.  This thing took forever to write.  The whole beginning must have changed four or five times before I was happy with it.  But I like the way it turned out, even if it's a bit OOC.  Also, if you hadn't guessed, Torn and Jak had this thing all planned out, Erol realizes this at about the time he is 'dumped' on the bed.  And as for the whole 'I win' thing at the end, I couldn't help myself; I had to put it in.*grins*Anyway, R&R please.  I'll love you forever if you do, so will my muse.


End file.
